Dual Phase
by LunaNoir
Summary: Luna is a survivor of a horrible experiment, conducted by Medusa herself. Hearing Medusa was spotted at Soul Eater Academy, she sets off to find and destroy her. What happens when she finds Medusa's already dead? Rated T for language and other things ;) SoulxMaka and OCxOC
1. Dual Soul

**Dual Phase**

**I have decided to make a FF for Soul Eater. I recently got hooked on the anime, so that's what I'm basing this off of. If you see anything wrong in here, just let me know and I'll try to fix it**

**now with farther adieu:**

**Enjoy!**

**(I do not own Soul Eater, just my OC)**

**Ch.1: Dual Soul**

_A lone figure is seen walking through the Arizona desert..._

_This is it, _she thought, _this is where it will end. Everything will be settled here. No longer do I have to live in the past, _she shuddered as she remembered. _And i__n Death City no less, how ironic. _She smiled under her darkened hood as she thought about how it will all be over. Though it was sweltering hot as she made her way through the desert and she was wearing a slimming black knee-length hoodie with the large zipper done all the way up, she felt cool and relaxed, not at all bothered by the heat or the distance she had to travel to get to her destination.

At first, she thought she had been seeing things when she spotted the city in the distance. Not only was it the only city for miles around, it stood out with the huge Death Meister and Weapon Academy in the middle, dwarfing the rest of the town. The Academy itself looked extraordinary, the huge building had candles and spikes coming out of what looked like a Death skull with 3 black orbs floating on top.

_Creepy, strange and unusual _she thought as she drew closer to the town, _jus__t my kind of place. Wait, what the...! _She stopped in her tracks, her black steel-toed boots frozen in the sand. Through her special soul perception ability, she could see a HUGE soul engulfing the entire town, like a giant forcefield.

_What in the name of Death is that? Who could have a Soul that BIG?_ As she looked at it again, the feeling she got from the soul wasn't that of foreboding or malice, so she decided that this soul was only a potential threat and that it meant no harm to her unless she ticked it off.

_And I don't think I'd ever do that,_ she shuddered again.

So she continued onwards towards her destination as before, ignoring the heat, the wind and everything else, only focused on reaching Death City and destroying her past.

**So I've decided to keep this chapter short and sweet, only introducing you to the basics of my OC and her goal. The next chapter should be much longer, and will have the Soul Eater crew in it.**

**So review and tell me what ****you** **think**

**Please no flaming!**


	2. Double Trouble

**Dual Phase**

**Chapter 2: Double Trouble?**

**The next chapter! Now we get to see our favourite duo and the rest of the gang in this chap.**

**Enjoy!**

**And I do not own soul reaper just my OC**

* * *

_A girl and a boy on an orange motorcycle speed down the roads of Death City, people scrambling out of their path as they head towards their destination..._

"Come on Soul, I want to get to the Academy as soon as possible. Can't this thing go any faster?" the meister Maka tried to yell over the loud engine to her weapon partner so the message got through.

"Ya, ya, I hear you. No need to shout. And stop complaining. It's not cool" said Soul, twisting the throttle a little harder. "Just don't get scared if I go too fast" He grinned, showing his sharp teeth as they sped faster towards DWMA.

_5 minutes later..._

"Ah great, now my hair's messed up. Thanks a lot Soul," said Maka, as she desperately tried to put her hair back in place and gave Soul a scowl. Soul just rolled his eyes.

"That's what you get for asking me to go faster." Her weapon partner smirked, then his face went back to the lazy expression he usually wore. "What I want to know is why you needed to be here so early", he yawned loudly, emphasizing his desire to craw back into bed. "It's not cool to make other people wake up this early in the morning."

Maka decided to ignore Soul's comment as she walked up the steps to the Academy. The building was at the center of the city, so from where they both were living it was at least a 20 minute drive or run. Since she didn't want to run today, Maka had convinced Soul to take them on his motorcycle. _But I forgot how loud it was and how fast that thing could go, _she grumbled to herself as she put the final piece of hair back in place.

She had wanted to be early this morning because she wanted to take the time to talk to Lord Death about something that had been bothering her last night. She couldn't exactly put a finger on what she was feeling, only that it was a sense of foreboding and loneliness. Maka was again feeling off this morning, and when she looked outside she saw that the sun no longer had its weird maniacal grin on it's face. _That was never a good sign, _she thought as she looked up at the Academy again, standing strong in the center of the city. _The sun always looks that way when something dangerous is coming._

Maka was right, the sun's expression today was different from usual. It's face was blank, eyes were sullen and there was barely any heat was radiating off the gigantic orb. It was hovering lifelessly in the sky. Maka felt cold just by looking at it.

"...Hey...Hey Maka! Are you even listening to me?" Soul waved his hands in front of her face, trying to snap her out of her daze. She blinked, then nodded. "OK, then what was I just saying?" Soul asked, not believing her at all and trying bring her back to reality.

"...Fine! I wasn't listening to you! What did the O-So-Cool Soul say?" she shouted at him, annoyed at her weapon for continually questioning her. She already had enough going through her head and didn't like having her thoughts interrupted.

"Whoa, calm down Maka. I was just saying how there's a person up there on the top of the Academy," responded Soul, backing off, noticing how angry his meister was getting. _And I really __don't feeling like pissing her off this early in the morning_ Soul thought, shuddering at the image of a famous Maka Chop..

Maka started walking up the stairs again,not bothering to look up, going with the logical assumption that it was their eccentric friend Black*Stars usual antics. That guy always did stuff like this and she always found it annoying, but what could she do about it? It was Black*Star we're talking about. "Not a big surprise. It's probably-"

"It's not Black*Star."

Maka finally looked up. She could barley make out the person that sat on the very top of the Academy's roof, located on the balcony ledge. All she could see was a black clad figure, but she could tell right away that it wasn't Black*Star. Not only would Black*Star not be up this early in the morning, but he would definitely be shouting at everyone to recognize his 'greatness'.

"Well, that is different. Should we go check it out?" Maka asked her partner. As puzzled by this as she was, she needed to talk to Lord Death as soon as possible. But her feelings were muddled as she gazed back at the mysterious figure. Maka was getting that odd feeling again and was torn between wanting to see Lord Death and wanting to checking out this oddity. So she looked to her partner for the answer.

"Sure, I'm game," Soul shrugged. "But didn't you say you had something to do Miss. I-Have-To-Wake-Up-Early-To-Do-Something-I-Won't-Te ll-Soul," teased Soul.

***Maka Chop!***

"Ow! Your gonna give be brain damage! So not cool," grumbled Soul, rubbing sore part of his head that now had dictionary-sized dent in it. "That's what you get," said Maka. _You __didn't help my problem either. Whatever, I guess we should go see who it is, then leave quickly to see Lord Death. _Nodding, she had made her decision. "Now let's go check out who that person is before Black*Star finds out his favourite spot has been taken...oops, I spoke too soon."

She noticed Black*Star and his ninja weapon Tsubaki coming up the stairs. Black*Star looked hyper already, which should be a crime in the mornings. Tsubaki was smiling slightly at her meisters restless energy. Then they noticed Maka & Soul.

"HEY MAKA!SOUL!GLAD TO SEE YOU CAME TO WATCH THE GREAT BLACK*STAR ANNOUNCE HIS PLAN TO SURPASS GOD!YAHOO!...Who is that?" Black*Star exclaimed when he saw someone had taken his usual place. "BLACK*STAR WILL GO SHOW THAT PERSON WHO THE BIGGEST STAR IS AROUND HERE!" Before anyone could stop him, Black*Star started jumping up to the roof using his ninja abilities. Everyone just stared after him and collectively sighed. _Yep, that's the Black*Star we know _Maka thought to herself.

"Well, there he goes," said Tsubaki as she gazed after her partner, calm but a little worried. "I just feel sorry for whoever it is up there." She shook her head, only imagining what Black*Star could be doing to that poor soul.

"There you are!" Death the Kid exclaimed as he stepped out of the Academy with his twin pistol weapons Pat and Liz. "I was just about to go find you all. Listen up!" With that, the group turned and paid attention to Kid's commanding voice. "My father has ordered us to investigate whoever that is sitting on his Academy's roof" he explained. _Though I would like to know why he doesn't just take care of it himself _DTK though, wondering if it was another random test his father liked to give the group.

"Howdy everybody! Oh, look Kid. I see the black person on the roof! I win! So what's my prize?" Patty pointed the figure out out to her meister. Liz just sighed at her sisters airheadedness. "Patty, there is no prize," she whispered to her twin. Kid and the rest of the gang turned to look to where Patty was pointing.

Suddenly Kids face took on a look of despair, the kind only Kid gets when he sees something that's unsymmetrical. "It's ruined!". I should probably explain that the spot that the figure was sitting on was on the right of the building, not in the middle. So Kid rambled on, swearing that he would 'return the Academy to it's beautiful symmetric self again and the world will be at peace in it's symmetrical beauty' or something like that. Everyone else just sweat-dropped.

"Then I guess we gotta catch up to Black*Star after all," said Soul, grinning at Maka. She nodded to him, then he and the other weapons except for Tsubaki turned into weapon form and followed after Black*Star.

* * *

**So who was chapter 2? Hopefully my longer piece was good, b/c I always had to go back and change a few things. So tell me what you think so far, defiantly tell me if the characters were OOC and please correct me if there is a big difference between the settings in my story and the series**

**And please no flaming!**

**Now Review!**


	3. And It Begins

**Dual Phase**

**So I'm really starting to get into this. The show is interesting and the characters can really be in-depth sometimes. Anyways, in this chapter you finally get introduced to my OC. I hope you like it**

**Also, thanks for the reviews. I will defiantly try to fix my grammar and spelling as I go through the story. So thanks for the comments :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, just my OC**

**Now without farther adieu,**

**Here is Chapter 3: The Darkness Inside**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

In the last chapter:

"_There you are!" Death the Kid stepped out of the Academy with his twin two weapons, Pat and Liz "I was just about to find you all. Listen up!"My father has ordered us to investigate whoever that is sitting on his Academy's roof."_

"_Then I guess we gotta catch up to Black*Star after-all," said Soul, grinning at Maka. She nodded to him then he and the other weapons turned into their weapon forms before following after Black*Star._

_**Meanwhile, on the DWMA balcony... **_

She was sitting up on the highest point in the city where she could see all the streets and the people starting to fill them as they rose to begin the day. Although the view was beautiful, she was there only to look for a single person, which was going to take a great deal of her concentration to do. It wasn't impossible for her to locate the person she wanted, rather the entire process would took time. _The technique itself is flawless, but it might take me all day. I don't have time for that! _Mentally the girl shook herself, then emitted an outward sigh. _Better get back to work._ By doing this meticulous search she could locate her target's soul, even if it had a soul seal on it. _Then I will finish this and finally be free _she thought as she grinned under the darkness of her hood.

**Black*Star:**

_This person must be crazy to steal the great Black*Stars spotlight. I'll teach them who the __real __star is around here _thought Black*Star as he leaped up to the balcony using his ninja skills. He made one final jump and landed a few feet away from his target. He turned to study the black clad figure.

The first thing he noticed was that _it_ was defiantly a girl. _No guy can have curves like that, except maybe Corona_ snickered Black*Star. He couldn't see the girl's face because of the gigantic, hanging black hood connected to the rest of her hoodie that blocked out her face. The hoodie itself looked strange: it reached all the way down to her knees, making it seem like it was too big for her but it was slimming, plus it had an extra large zipper on the front. The sleeves looked thin at first but they widened out at the end, making her hands nonexistent. She was wearing boots like Maka's, but these were completely white with silver threading on the buckles. But the weirdest thing about her had to be that she didn't even notice that someone as big as himself had landed on the roof with her. She had her head dipped down, like she was sleeping or something. Black*Star just grinned. _Well __I__can change that!, _he thought, sucking in a huge breath...

"HEY YOU! What do you think you're doing up here, trying to steal the great Black*Stars stage?" Black*Star shouted as loud as he could. The girl didn't even move, which pissed Black*Star off completely. _How can she ignore someone with such a big personalty as me? Wait, _he thought, taking a closer look _ doesn't she look like a witch? So maybe she __is_ _a witch! That's it!_ How Black*Star came up with that theory, we will never know, but he decided to get her attention this way:

"COME ON WITCH! LET'S GO! YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE BEATEN BY THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! AND THEN I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!_" _Black*Star challenged the 'witch'.

**Girl's POV**

She had just gotten back to work when she felt the presence of a soul beside her. _So someone's on the roof with me. Why? _She wondered and would have looked over and mentally checked out the soul but it wasn't the one she was looking for, so she decided against it. _If I just ignore whoever it is, they'll probably go away. Besides, I really need to focus. Focus! _So she zoned out again, only focusing at the task at hand.

"…..!" Someone was yelling at her, but she was too wrapped up in her work to care. It was very annoying and distractions were not what she needed right now.

_Just go way! Why are they yelling at me? It's not a crime to sit on a balcony is it? _Mentally, she shook herself again. _Damn it! Just get your mind back on track. Who cares about what they're saying. Get back to work _. She went back to tracking, concentrating much harder than before, trying to block this person's presence. But it was too late. In trying to ignore them, she just became more aware of their soul.

She was definitely forced out of her concentration when she heard this:

"... LET'S GO! YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE BEATEN BY THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! AND THEN I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!"

**3rd person POV:**

The strange girl on the balcony ledge finally stirred. She stood from her sitting position, jumped off the railing onto the roof and turned to face Black*Star. Though Black*Star couldn't see her face, he was caught off guard. Sharp, piercing icy-grey eyes were staring at him from under the darkness of the hood, filled with confusion and annoyance. They startled for him a second, but he shook it off. _Whatever, who cares what colour her eyes are. She's about to be beaten by the great Black*Star! _

As she studied the person causing the disturbance she thought _Who is this kid?_ It was a spiky, baby blue-haired boy in front of her, who was dressed in a black sleeveless vest with buckles done up at his neck that had a wide scoop. _Why is he looking at me like that? _She wondered, then she noticed his wide grin and his battle stance. _Damn it! He wants to fight!? But I really need to get back to this, _she thought as she looked back at the expanse of the city she had to search. AGAIN. _And I wouldn't have to if it wasn't for HIM! _She turned back to focus her anger on Black*Star.

Black*Star saw the anger sparking in her eyes and smiled. _Finally, she shows a reaction. _Then he said out loud: "HEY WITCH! Come on, fight me! Or are you scared your going to be beaten by someone as big as me?"

_What in the name of Death? _By this point, she was completely confused and getting angrier by the minute. She hated being called a Witch. She was NOT a Witch dammit!

..."Why?"

"Huh?" Black*Star was startled again, he didn't expect her to answer. She hadn't been talking before. Her question also threw him. _Why not? _He thought."Because I wanna fight you. I'm going to surpass God, so I challenge everyone," he grin got wider. "Plus, you're kind of a stupid witch. Witches aren't allowed at the Academy. So unfortunately for you, I'm going to have to take your soul," he explained, getting ready to take the first blow, to catch her off guard.

The girl just looked at him, then she smiled under her hood. Suddenly Black*Star had to jump backwards. She had just come at him with a punch to his head. He didn't even see her fists, she only fought with her sleeves, so he had no time to block and retaliate, just dodge. "So that's your answer. NOW TAKE THIS:BLACK*STAR BIG WAVE!" Black*Star did a rush and then a couple of soul blasts in her direction. She easily dodged Black*Star's attacks, leaping gracefully from side-to-side then a flip to avoid them.

"...This isn't your best," she said while avoiding another soul punch to her stomach, flipping head first over Black*Star in the process.

"Shut up. I just don't like hitting girls," muttered Black*Star, regaining his footing and pivoting around to kick at her. She caught his foot easily with her one hand, then pushed him away. Black*Star went with the push's momentum, letting himself be tossed across onto the other side of the balcony, landing solidly on his feet. He took a moment to reassess the girl's ability. S_he's good, I'll give her that, but I can take her. Just watch me! I'm going to defeat god, so I can't be beat! _

They both looked at each other again, then sped forwards. Before they could clash, they both had to stop and jump back, just barely avoiding the large scythe that had landed in their path.

Black*Star looked over at the owner of the scythe, Maka, with a glare. "I'm going to win this fight Maka, what are you doing!?" shouted Black*Star, enraged that his friend would stop this battle he so desperately wanted to win. Maka just gave him a look. "What am _I _doing? Lord Death sent us here to figure out what this person wants and if you injure her, we won't get any answers. So yes, I'd rather have her conscious, if you don't mind!" lectured Maka, already fed up over the morning's spectacle and stressed about being late for class and her meeting with Lord Death.

"Now calm down Black*Star and let's ask her some questions," said Maka as she turned to the silent figure, who had been watching in amusement at the entire lecture. As she stared at the girl, the feeling that had been gnawing at her earlier this morning came back. As she was struggling to understand it, she could barley hear Black*Star reply, "But Maka, this girl's a witch."

Immediately, everyone automatically went into defence mode. Maka gripped Soul tighter, Kid readied his twin guns and Tsubaki went into Ninja Sword form, all ready to attack and soul resonate at the 'witch's' first move.

The girl just sighed and pulled back her dark hood. The girl's dark indigo hair had two twin hair-spikes coming out of her head, almost like cat ears, with a long braid down her back. Her silver eyes were enough to startle anyone, but the look on her face was blank and the way she gazed at made them feel like she was looking into their souls. Which she was.

She noticed how strong each of their souls and soul lengths were and figured that if she didn't speak up now, things could get very difficult. Mentally she sighed again. _Why is it ALWAYS me?_

Maka noticed that the so-called 'witch' wasn't making any move towards them, so she decided to ask her what had been bothering her the whole time.

"What are you doing here? You have to know witches aren't allowed in Death City. You should realize it's suicide...,"she trailed off, hit by the backwardness of the situation. What kind of witch would voluntarily offer themselves up to the DWMA?

It had only happened once before, but that was something that Maka liked to think of as 'lucky'. So with that in mind she tried to find this girls soul, to figure out what her intentions were. Concentrating, she looked at the girl's soul. She was right, she couldn't find a witch's soul. It seemed no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find a soul at all! _What the hell?! _That's impossible.

Everybody must have a soul in order to function and live. Even Death had a soul, so large, it surrounded the entire city. _So where is this girl's soul? _Maka was getting confused.

"Maka, what's wrong?" asked Soul, sensing his meisters confusion. "Soul, guys, this girl isn't a witch. I've checked out her soul and it's not a one of a witch," Maka explained to the group. Wanting someone to help her confirm her suspicions, she turned to Kid. "Kid, you can also sense she doesn't have a witch's soul, can't you?" Kid took a minute to sense observe the girl, then nodded, lowering Liz and Patty. "You're right Maka," His reply was uneasy and he sent Maka a questioning look, also noticing that the girl lacked a soul, something he'd never seen before. Nodding back, she decided to let it slide for the moment.

"Black*Star was just overreacting again," said Maka as she turned her head to give Black*Star a glare. Black*Star just stuck his tongue out at her and looked away. Ignoring him, she turned back to the girl, who was still staring at them, her face unreadable. Maka still had couple more questions she needed this mysterious girl to answer, hoping that it would help explain the uneasy feelings she got from her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Maka asked getting straight to the point.

The girl looked directly into Maka's eyes and pinned her with a piercing stare.

A small malicious grin began to slowly spread across her face as she responded,her voice like ice,"...My name is Luna. I've come here to kill the witch called Medusa."


	4. The Warning

******Dual Phase**

******Yay! I'm really grateful for all the reviews. Here is the latest chapter of ****____****Dual Phase********.**

******I'm planning on making this story at least 15 chapters, so we've got 11 more to go!**

******In this chapter, you'll get a better idea of what my OC, Luna, is like.**

******Now without farther adieu,**

******Enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, just my OC**

******Chapter 4: Warning**

******In the last chapter:**

___Maka noticed that the so-called 'witch' wasn't making any move towards them, so she decided to ask the 'witch' what had been bothering her the whole time._

"___What are you doing here? You know witches aren't allowed in Death City. Why would you come here? You should realize it's suicide..."_

"___Who are you and what do you want?"_

___The girl looked directly into Maka's eyes._

"___...My name is Luna. I am here to kill the witch Medusa" she responded_

No one moved. No one spoke. They all just stared dumbfounded at this girl, the one who called herself Luna. Maka wondered who was going to tell her first because she definitely didn't want to be the one to break the news, not to Luna, who looked murderous when she talked about Medusa.

Luna didn't say anything either. But on the inside she was just a whirlwind of questions. ___Why are they staring at me like that? Something's wrong. Do they know something I don't? _she wondered ___Maybe I should ask_. But something inside her told her to wait, to let them make the first move. The group in front of her was odd looking, but she had a feeling they worked well together. Any unexpected movement, any misinterpreted words and she could find herself in deep trouble.

The blue haired boy that fought her before was now partnered with a black ninja sword, who had been a busty, black haired girl before she transformed. The scythe meister, who had been called Maka, stood a little farther in front of the others, effectively making her the leader of the group. She held the scythe loosely at her side, seemingly out of defensive position, but ready to use her weapon at a moment's notice. Beside her, a strange boy with three white stripes in his black hair had his twin guns trained on the ground. She couldn't help but notice how symmetrical he was. They were all looking confused and Luna couldn't blame them. After all, it wasn't everyday someone tells you they want to kill someone.

Finally, Maka broke the silence. "You want to kill Medusa?" she asked slowly, as of she was picking her words carefully. Luna frowned ___Isn't that what I told her? Wow she must be hard of hearing or something. Damn, I don't like repeating myself _she grumbled. "...Yes. The reason why I'm here is to hunt down and kill Medusa," Luna responded, taking slow steps towards Maka until she was a couple feet away. "You shouldn't mind if I kill her. I understand that witches are your enemy, so it's like I'm doing you a favor." Luna grinned devilishly, teeth showing, just realizing how it all worked out perfectly.

Maka fell silent again, then looked down at Soul. Should I tell her...?Maka asked Soul via soul connection. Soul thought for a few seconds. Ya, tell her. It's better if she found out now then to have to hunt after a ghost the rest of her life. That wouldn't be very cool Soul replied. Maka sighed aloud; she really didn't want to tell Luna the truth. But as she looked around, it seemed like no one else was going to help her out, they were all looking at her to explain. The girl looked dead set on killing Medusa, like she needed to settle a score. Maka knew the feeling well.

___This is for her own good _she reassured herself. It still didn't make it easy. Maka looked up and met Luna's gaze. "Look, Luna, I didn't want to be the one to tell you this...but Medusa...she's already dead." Maka dropped her eyes, not wanting to meet Luna's.

Luna couldn't move. Her stomach dropped and she felt like she was sinking into a mass of confusion, anger and pain. She couldn't form a coherent thought or sentence. Everything she'd worked for, every moment she waited for this day to exact her revenge now had no meaning. Maka's words were ringing in Luna's head, reminding her again and again of her failure, and it was driving her mad. Her eyes narrowed dangerously into slits and her voice shook with anger when she spoke.

"You're lying," Luna hissed through clenched teeth, "YOU'RE LYING!" She launched herself at Maka, weapons sliding out of the tunnels of her sleeves. As Luna did this in mid-air, Maka and the gang reacted: Maka swung Soul up in an upward motion to block whatever attack Luna had in store, while DTK and Black*Star jumped off to opposite sides, training their weapons on Maka's attacker.

The sound of metal meeting metal echoed throughout the balcony, as Soul the scythe's blade met with Luna's sword. Maka's eyebrows shot up in surprise. These weapons that Luna used was like none she'd ever seen and being a meister, she had seen many. The blades were shaped like sabres, razor sharp on both sides and no guard that Maka could see. Their colouring was unique as well, both were opposites of each other: one sabre was a blinding white while its twin was pitch black. Both sabres were connected at the hilt by a long silver chain which ran back into the oblivion of the black sleeves.

Another blow came, jarring Maka's thoughts back to remember to focus on more important matters, like the hysterical girl currently trying to kill her. Maka also noticed that she was being pushed back by Luna's attacks; they were that strong. If this kept up she'd soon be backed up into the railing of the balcony with no where to go, then she would finally have to strike back against Luna. Since she couldn't sense Luna's soul before, she had no idea the strength and size of Luna's soul power, putting her at a slight disadvantage. She only had one choice left: to try and get Luna out of her state of rage. That wasn't going to be easy, but Maka was willing to try if it meant she wouldn't have to hurt her.

It was now impossible to understand Luna now, her words falling into unintelligible shouts and screams as she took her feelings out on Maka and Soul. Rage clouded her vision and fogged her brain. She couldn't process logic anymore. Her body was relying on pure instinct to attack the threat in front of her. Luna didn't even remember that it was Maka that she was focused on killing. Hell, it could have been a Kishsin for all her body cared, she was that far gone. Any farther and...then she felt that familiar feeling rise up inside of her, _it_ wasattempting to break through and gain control again. ___NO!_ She ___couldn't_ let that happen. No matter how much she freaked out, no matter what was in her way, ___it_ would never be allowed to out into the world ever again.

Unbeknownst to Luna, Maka was speaking to her in a calm voice throughout the battle, struggling to glimpse an ounce of rationality returning to this poor girl. "Luna! Calm down! It's alright," she tried to no avail as Luna continued to hammer attacks at Maka and Soul. "We are not your enemies, remember? But if you continue like this, I will have to stop you," Maka stated with a sad but determined voice. Rivers of water were streaming down Luna's face, drawing sympathy from her, but the look clashed with intense, killer intent that radiated from her silver eyes. Maka felt an intense surge of anger at Medusa. ___What in the name of Death did Medusa do to this girl to make her this way?_ She grimaced immediately at the thought, knowing what the sadistic witch was capable of. Corona and Prof. Stein were only a few examples of the lives that witch had managed to ruin. Even though they had recovered, no one could have their hearts and souls played with like that without leaving scars. Maka grit her teeth and tried harder to bring Luna's consciousness back around. "Come on Luna! Snap out of it!" Maka screamed at the top of her lungs, pouring all of her feelings in the cry.

At that moment, Luna stopped her vicious assault on Maka. As her weapons melted back into her sleeves she dropped to the ground on her knees, eyes blank and unseeing. Maka didn't anticipate this and fell backwards onto the railing. ___What the hell? s_he thought as she regained her footing and carefully approached Luna's unmoving body. Maka waved her hands in front of Luna's face, trying to rouse the girl. There was no movement or reaction, her eyes flat like a silver coin. Luna was completely unconscious. Maka looked to her friends for help, not knowing what else to do. Taking charge, Kid walked over and picked Luna up, carrying her princess style. "Come on," he said, looking over his shoulder at the rest of the gang. "We should get her to the infirmary. Once she wakes up, she will have some explaining to do". With that, Kid and his twin weapons carried the unconscious girl to balcony exit.

"WoW! What a way to start the morning, huh guys?" said Black*Star, returning to his usual hyper self. Tsubaki nodded in agreement with her meister but had a worried look on her face as she looked at the leaving trio. Soul reverted back to human form and helped Maka up from her feet. He tried to reassure her once he saw the sad expression on her face. "Don't worry about it Maka. You tried your best back there," he bared his shark-like teeth in a grin as he remembered the struggle. "The way you handled it was pretty cool". Though his comment brought a smile to her face, Maka was still concerned. ___What happened to back there to Luna?..._

* * *

******OMG! It's finally finished! It took me soo long to complete, what with all the Christmas shopping and studying for exams. So it done, and you now the drill:**

******Please comment and review!**

******Also:**

******Happy 2011!**


	5. The Darkness

**Chapter 5: The Darkness**

**I do not own Soul Eater, only my OC**

_It was dark. The darkness surrounded, smothering and obliterating any form of light until all that was left was nothing. Most people would go crazy, and lose themselves in the darkness. _

_But she preferred it that way. It was as if a warm blanket was wrapped around her, hiding her from the her enemy. From the light. _

_Light was painful. In the light she could not hide, could not escape those eyes that made her suffer. In the light her only purpose was to feel pain and fear, while in the ever-comforting darkness her and her pain would disappear, would be safe. _

_She wanted to stay in her dark sanctuary forever._

_Light suddenly pierced through her black fortress, forcing her to scramble into the corner, reaching for those remaining pieces of darkness to escape its path. All thoughts of content scattered and were replaced with running, hiding, and fighting. All in vain of course; no matter how hard she tried to do either, it would not prevent her from escaping the immense pain that awaited._

_They sauntered through the doorway, these evil men with white coats who enjoyed watching her suffer. Laughing as she struggled against them, they bound her wrists and shackled her legs. Side by side they lead her out of her room and through the hallway to her fate, as she cringed against the harsh lights and the sharp clang of metal against metal._

_Once they arrived at their destination they slapped her on the cold metal table, unbound her wrists and shackles then replaced them with the thick leather straps, the ones that left the never-fading marks on her body. Resistance was all that she could try, anything to rebel against her fate. She had not broken yet._

_She shut her eyes against the blinding examination light that shone knife-like rays upon her and fervently wished to be back in her peaceful dark world. _

_Suddenly the rays of the light dimmed and she only had a moment of relief until she opened her eyes. A head was blocking the light, the head which held the cruel eyes of her torturer. Terrified beyond belief she struggled in vain, but her eyes never broke from those yellow eyes, which both pinned and dissected her soul simultaneously. Then a smile broke out on the yellow-eyed demons face, so cold it froze her to the marrow._

"_Well, let's start the experiment then, shall we?" the torturer said, still smiling that evil smile, knowing that her subject had no choice in the matter. She could only thrash uselessly as the scalpel began to fall._

_And then the screaming began._

* * *

"AHHHHH!..." Screaming, Luna flung herself upright, as the remnants of the nightmare and the pain began to fade. Panting heavily, she tried to force herself to stop shaking but the nightmare had brought back memories of a past that was only all too real, and her scars had yet to fully heal. Still, she tried to slow her breathing, just to regain that little bit of control. Then it began to register in her mind that she was in a very unusual place. She was in a bed. A very comfy one at that. But how did she get here? And where was _here?_

Taking in her surroundings, she realized she was in a hospital room, one with another empty bed beside her and a small side table placed between them holding fresh flowers. There was a metal track which a white curtain followed around the two beds and successfully blocked out the other part of the room, allowing for privacy on both sides. Light filtered in from the panelled windows, red and golden from the setting sun. _Wait, setting sun?!_

As Luna recalled the events following her black out, she remembered that the fight had started in the early morning. Now it was the evening, hopefully of the same day. _Jeez, how long was I out? Who brought me here? _Frustrated, because all she had were questions with no answers, Luna started to raise from the sheets so that she could leave. The sound of the doorknob turning stopped her cold. Someone was entering the room.

As Professor Frank N. Stein drew the curtains back to check on his new patient he found that she was already awake, sitting up in the bed. He noticed how her hands were shaking, fingers clenched around the edges of her sheets. Any sudden movement and this girl would bolt. Taking his time, he slowly got his trademark rolling chair and brought it to the edge of the bed then turned it around. Sitting down, he carefully studied the girl. She had watched his every movement with panicked eyes. Stein eased back and tried to be as non-threatening as possible. They didn't want to terrify the girl, they wanted answers and unless she calmed down they wouldn't be getting any.

Stein held his hands up in a gesture of peace. "I won't hurt you," he said, trying to placate her. "My name is Professor Stein and I'm one of the teachers here at the DWMA. I teach Maka and the other students that brought you here." He noticed how she had flinched when he mentioned Makas' name. "They said that you suddenly attacked them this morning, then for some reason passed out in the middle of the battle." Stein raised an eyebrow quizzically, giving her an opening to explain her earlier actions.

Luna's thoughts were split in two; one half of her brain was processing the information he had just provided her, confirming how and why she was here. The other half was absolutely terrified. The white lab coat the man who called himself Stein was wearing brought those horrible memories back to the surface. It was all she could do not to leap from the bed and throw herself out the window. She could also see his soul, powerful and calculating, and knew that if she started a fight, he would be the victor. The only way out was to go along with whatever game he was playing, then take any opportunity to escape.

Stein had to control the urge to smirk as he could practically see the gears turning in the poor girls head. From what Makas gang had told him she was a powerful person, but he knew that they could both tell they were not on the same level. She knew that she was stuck and Stein was assured that she wouldn't be breaking out into violent outbursts anytime soon. As he lifted his hand to turn the bolt in his head, her eyes followed, not trusting any move he made. Slowly, carefully Stein held the bolt then twisted it backwards until it made that satisfying click, as all his thoughts arranged themselves in place.

As Luna regarded him with an odd look he couldn't control his smirk, then stood up and drew back the curtain. Luna flinched at the sudden movement, but nevertheless stayed where she was as the rest of the room and the door were revealed. "Lord Death would like to see you, he told me to come get you if you were awake," Stein said as he walked to the doorway and turned to her. "You could always refuse, but I doubt you'll like what will happen if you do." Luna glared at him as she heard the underlying severity of the threat, but still got out of the bed and stood behind him. "Great," Stein said with a smile and glasses flashing. "Now follow me."

_Meanwhile..._

The bell rang to signal the end of the day and Maka was in her last class, copying down the diagram of battle strategies that zombie instructor Sid had drawn on the board. Every once and awhile, between furiously scribbling notes that she would be sure to review later, Maka would glance over at her weapon partner, who was occupied with the very important task of napping. Every time she would mentally sigh and study the white haired boy, wondering what it was that had changed between them.

Maka could feel it as she looked over at him now; there was a certain tension between them, like an invisible thread that was being pulled tighter and tighter as time passed. Since their epic battle with the Kishin, Maka had begun to develop...feelings for her weapon. Soul had been ready to die for her, to sacrifice his life and soul for her, Maka Albern. At times their skin would brush in the faintest of whispers, and Maka could feel the heat begin to raise in her chest. She feared that one day it would reach her face. Still gazing at her partner, she got lost in the thoughts of running her hands through his silky snow-white hair, feeling the gaze of his ever-steady red eyes, as he brought his lips down to meet hers...

_Gah!_ With a sharp shake of her head, Maka pulled herself from her perverted daydream, not realizing her cheeks had gone the shade of ripe tomatoes. Refocusing on the task at hand, she threw herself back into her work, anything to turn her dirty mind off. What was she doing? This was _Soul_ for Death's sake!The loud, lazy, complaining jerk Soul. And he was her weapon, which she depended on to help vanquish Kishin souls and keep the world safe. If she couldn't keep her hormones in check, everything that Soul and her had worked for would go to waste. _I will never let that happen _Maka swore to herself.

"..Maka?" Maka had been so absorbed with her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Tsubaki standing beside her, trying to get her attention. "Sorry Tsubaki, I just had to finish that last diagram," Maka explained to her best friend, apologizing. "It's alright Maka," Tsubaki smiled back with a wink. "Everyone gets distracted." By distracted Tsubaki meant the obvious glances Maka had been giving Soul, which her bf couldn't help but notice. And there was no mistaking the fading blush she saw on Maka's cheeks. Tsubaki thought that the two of them would be great together, and was constantly trying to push both of them to do something about it. But Maka was oblivious to her underlying hints and was just glad to be forgiven and in the company of friends.

"YaHOOO!" Black*Star yelled behind her. Maka spun around to see Black*Star trying to wake up Soul, who was now stretching his arms above his head. They popped with a satisfying _crack_ and the teeth that matched his white hair showed as he opened his mouth in a great yawn. "No time to be a sleepy-head Soul," complained Black*Star. "Ya, because you were awake for whole lesson, right Black*Star?" Soul teased. The two boys stuck their tongues out at each other, then broke out in fits of laughter. Maka rolled her eyes at the boys antics, but couldn't stop the small grin from forming on the side of her mouth. Once duo stopped laughing, they gave each other their trademark high-fives, then went to follow their female partners, who had begun to leave the classroom.

"So where to now?", said Soul, clapping Maka on the shoulder as the group moved down the hall. Maka could feel the gentle heat of his hand through her coat. "Well, I was thinking we should check on that Luna girl from this morning" Maka replied, trying to ignore the warmth spreading through her body. _It's just a simple touch, get over it! _Maka chastened herself, trying to keep her usual calm demeanour in tact. "Luna was still out cold last time I went to check on her," Maka explained to the group. "I'd like to make sure she's alright, and talk to her about Medusa..." As Maka trailed off at the last part of her sentence, everyone could tell that Maka was not looking forward to that conversation.

Soul gave her a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be fine, if she goes crazy again-" "The great Black*Star will take her! She can't beat the man who will surpass God!" Black*Stars voiced echoed through the halls as he went on another one of his rambles. Tsubaki smiled gently at her meisters antics and glanced back at the pair behind her. Maka was giving Soul a small smile and Soul was grinning. He was also keeping that hand on her shoulder, Tsubaki noted, and gestured with a wink at Soul. Soul looked at where his hand was still resting and quickly but causally moved it to scratch his hair.

_Damn Tsubaki, she never misses anything _Soul thought as he glared back at Tsubaki. The other weapon just responded with a sassy smile then went to try and calm Black*Star. _At first glance she seems like a airhead but nothing gets past her _Soul sighed inwardly. Recently the Ninja weapon had been trying to get Soul to pay more attention to Maka, or leaving hints and jibes that he was interested in his meister. _Which is complete bullshit. Maka and I can never be that way. She's not my type..._ But recently he had begun to notice certain things about his flat-chested partner. Just the other day he had caught himself smelling her scent as she walked beside him and thinking..she smelled delicious? But that was ridiculous, of course. It must be whatever female thing she was wearing that day, but lately she had been wearing more often. Too often. He had begun to think it was secret torture she enjoyed inflicting on him everyday. Caught up in his thoughts he stared at the hand he had laid on Maka's shoulder. He had been touching her more often these days, it felt so natural, at first he wasn't aware, but now that he thought about it...

"Soul hurry up!" Maka called, snapping him out of his reverie. Again he had to find a cool way to disguise his weird actions, stuffing his hands in his pockets. They were all waiting for him on the base of the stairs to the second floor. Kidd and the Thompson twins had also joined them. "Hey Kidd what's up?", Soul asked as he climbed the stairs to join the rest. "Wanna join us on our way to see that chick from earlier?"

"I was just discussing that with Maka," explained Kidd. "My father has called Luna to see him. She just woke up a short time ago."

"So will we get to see her?", Maka wondered, anxious to talk to Luna and ask her a couple of questions. Most of all, she wanted to be there for the stranger that attacked her. Luna seemed lonely and in so much pain, she reminded Maka of Corona.

Kidd shook his head. "I'm not sure what my father plans on disscussing with her but he requested that we wait on stand by until everything is sorted out. She may still be our enemy, seeing as she attacked students on DWMA grounds, which is a serious matter," Kidd reminded them.

"So I guess all we can do now is wait, " Maka muttered as she leaned against the hall wall, clearly disappointed. "Not cool," sighted Soul, feeling the same. Something wasn't right about that girl, and Soul knew that his meister wouldn't rest until she got to the core of Luna's problems.

* * *

**So, on behalf of all the people who read my fan-fiction and gave me support back then, I have to say:**

**IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYxgoogle**

**I literally finished the last chapter I posted, got started on this one, then froze. I had such serious writers block, I put it off for 2 years. Adding university to the fact doesn't really help, cause you have tons of stuff to do that fanfics just seem like a distraction.**

**I'm going to try harder this time, and with my friend giving me support 200% of the way, I will try to get a chapter out each week. Promise.**

**If you just started reading, please continue. I hope to make your fanfic reading as enjoyable as possible, and with few spelling or grammar issues as possible. **

**So please review and enjoy the story.**


End file.
